


Traditions

by rhoen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Shisui decides to embrace a new tradition.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 8am I have no idea what's going on.
> 
> Tbh this isn't so much a Christmas fic as a 'Shisui thinks it's a great idea' fic. He'd do it in June.

The sight of Shisui frozen in the doorway, peering up at something, made Itachi move closer, wondering what had caught his interest.

"What is it?" he asked, drawing alongside Shisui.

He didn't get a chance to find out. Distracted by his presence, Shisui pulled Itachi in, kissing him tenderly at first, and then with growing longing. Itachi gave a startled noise of protest, and then gave up. Shisui was clearly in the mood for fun, and there was no real reason to stop him.

Still, when they broke apart, Shisui breathless and as poorly composed as Itachi expected him to be after such a display of longing, Itachi couldn't help asking: "Not that I mind, but what's the occasion?"

Shisui grinned a broad, bright, mischievous grin, and pointed towards the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

Itachi arched a brow at the plant hanging above them, wondering what in the world it was doing there. "Yes, I know it is, but what does that have to do with... this?"

"It's tradition," Shisui said, as if that explained everything. It didn't.

"What is?" Itachi asked. "Sprigs of berries adorning doorways?"

"No, no," Shisui said, pulling him in again and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Mistletoe is. You're supposed to kiss under it."

"You can kiss me any time you like. Why do you need a plant for that?"

"It's tradition," Shisui repeated.

Itachi felt laughter bubbling up within his chest at Shisui's earnestness. "I've never heard of it."

"Well you have now."

Shisui was tugging at him again, and Itachi went without any real resistance, his lips grazing Shisui's as he spoke. "So what exactly is this tradition, then?"

They kissed before Shisui managed to answer. "You should kiss under the mistletoe. It's bad luck not to."

"Bad luck?" Itachi couldn't help giving a teasing smirk as he pulled back to watch Shisui's slightly frayed response. "Why? What would happen if we didn't?"

"I don't know!" Shisui huffed. "I just wanted to kiss you."

Shisui was so helplessly endearing Itachi took pity on him. He leant in, nuzzling at Shisui's lightly stubbled jawline.

"I was just trying to be romantic," Shisui sighed.

"It's very romantic," Itachi reassured him, murmuring against Shisui's skin as he left a trail of kisses in his wake. "Very, very romantic."

Placated, Shisui a low hum of approval, his fingers finding their way to Itachi's hair and upsetting it. "I love you," he said.

Finding his lips, Itachi kissed him. "I love you too."

He made to pull away, but found Shisui's embrace unyielding, his gaze a little distant as he stared at Itachi.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?" he asked, wondering where this was going.

"I was thinking," Shisui prefaced, the words themselves warning enough that he wanted to talk Itachi into something. He tightened his hold on Itachi, pressing closer and letting his hand run through Itachi's hair. "If kissing beneath the mistletoe is lucky, how lucky do you think it would be if we made love?"

The lightness in Itachi's chest translated into soft laughter, a rush of warmth and affection gripping him as he gazed at the man he'd chosen as his life partner.

"You want to find out?"

"I think it would be best if we did," Shisui answered, with all the solemnity of a child who was desperate for a treat.

Itachi leant in and kissed him, feeling the tightly coiled desperation in the touch. He smiled as he pulled back just enough to catch Shisui's gaze and murmur his reply. "You're right," he agreed. "Best not to risk it."

It was also best not to waste an opportunity to enjoy the unbridled love and affection Shisui wanted to shower him with, but that could be said later, when there weren't far more important things demanding Itachi's attention...


End file.
